


Interrupción

by Ryugazakei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, tananoya - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryugazakei/pseuds/Ryugazakei
Summary: Noya tiene una noticia importante para el equipo y el equipo un entrenamiento que no pueden interrumpir - Drabble {TanaNoya}





	Interrupción

—Estamos saliendo.

El sonido del balón al chocar con el suelo y nada. El gimnasio quedó mudo.

Suga fue el primero en romperlo, soltando una risita, a la que le siguió Daichi y Ennoshita. Sawamura volteó hacía los de primer año.

— No se desconcentre, vuelvan a entrenar si no quieren quedarse más tarde.

Y así, todo volvió a la normalidad.

•••••

— Ryu está saliendo conmigo.

Una mirada afilada, retadora era la que traía Nishinoya en ese momento. Escaneando las posibles reacciones de sus compañeros. El silencio nuevamente dominaba el gimnasio. Nada. Hinta traía una mirada de confusión y en el rostro de Kageyama se podía observar un pequeño sonrojo.

Un suspiro y una orden de retomar el entrenamiento fue lo que acabó con el mutismo.

Nuevamente sin reacciones por parte de los de tercero, diablos, eso era frustrante.

•••••

Entraron tomados de la mano, con las típicas camisas cursis de parejas. Se puso de puntillas, colgándose de su cuello que comenzaba a ponerse rojo. Nishinoya dedicó una mirada llena de confianza a Tanaka. Iba a hacerlo, y esta vez obtendría una verdadera reacción de sus compañeros.

— ¡Hey! ¡RYU Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO! ¿ENTENDIERON?

Silencio.

Otra vez.

— Ya lo sabemos Noya, no necesitas gritar — ceño fruncido y voz amable, Suga, el primero en hablar.

— Creo que quedó suficientemente claro, cuando interrumpieron el entrenamiento varios días seguidos para decirnos — Ah, Ennoshita, siempre tan amable.

Volteo viendo a Daichi, tenía una mirada seria, como analizando la situación. Nishinoya estaba ansioso por lo que el capitán tenía a decir. Daichi se aclaró la garganta y comenzó ...

— Espero que usen protección y respeten el horario de entrenamiento. No quiero que nuestro libero tenga problemas al moverse.

Risas de Asahi, Suga, Chikara, Narita y Kinoshita siguieron después de las palabras del capitán.

A Nishinoya y Tanaka se les subieron los colores a la cara por la insinuación de Daichi, y evitaban mirarse entre sí.

Y claro, Hinata pasó el resto del entrenamiento persiguiendo a Kageyama para que le explicara las palabras de Sawamura, siendo completamente ignorado por su compañero.

**Author's Note:**

> Oya? Aquí un nuevo escrito, con criaturitas que merecen más amor. Tanaka y Noya merecen amor, y que su shipp crezca, en serio. Son nulas las veces que encontré una historia de ellos en español o portugués, decidí hacer esto para satisfacerme.
> 
> Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí: Gracias.
> 
> Y lamento si se me escapó algún error ortográfico o alguna falta de sentido.


End file.
